Ils m'ont donner une nouvelle vie !
by Hisoka-chi
Summary: Peux importe ce que les autres ont pu dire sur elle, ils l'ont toujours protège envers et contre tout ! Même battu par son père, elle garde le sourire et cette année va tout changé pour elle et ses amies ! Dit moi ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire que se soit négative ou positifs ! Le texte a était corriger par shinrei3, Un grand Merci à elle :D


[Hinata]

Boom ! Mon corps entier tomba près de la commode suite au coup que je reçus de mon père. J'essaie tant bien que mal de bouger mon corps, mais ne réussis qu'à déplacer mes yeux pour rencontrer ceux de mon père et je n'y lus que haine et dégout pour ma personne. Il me frappa encore et encore, je ne criais pas, ça lui ferait trop plaisir mais j'encaisse car j'ai promis à ma mère que jusqu'à ma majorité je m'occuperais de mon père et de ma petite sœur. Tant qu'il ne touche pas Hanabi je pourrais encore recevoir ses coups sans broncher. Ça doit faire au moins une heure que je reçois des coups. Il commence à se calmer, il vient d'arrêter de me frapper.

_ Petit garce dit-il avant de sortir de ma chambre.

Je suis couchée par terre, et mon corps meurtri refuse de bouger. Je commence à bouger mon pied mais il refuse de faire le moindre geste. La porte s'ouvre à toute vitesse, j'ouvre les yeux pour voir ma sœur cadette me regarder avec horreur, avant de se diriger à toute vitesse vers ma salle de bain pour prendre une trousse de secours. Elle est revenue et m'aide à bouger, je suis maintenant assise sur mon lit et avec ma sœur derrière moi qui désinfecte mes blessures. Ce soir encore je ne pourrais pas dormir correctement. Personne, à part Hanabi et une autre bande, n'est au courant de ce qui ce passe, bien que mon cousin habite avec nous. Mon père fait tout pour qu'il ne soit pas au courant, Hanabi a voulu lui dire pour qu'il arrête de me frapper mais je lui ai dit que ça rendrait les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, de plus Neji me hait suite à une rumeur dans mon lycée l'année dernière.  
Je suis maintenant en dernière année au lycée. Disons que les choses là-bas ne sont pas vraiment mieux qu'à la maison. Il doit être déjà 21 heure, après d'elle ait fini de me soigner, je lui ai dit d'aller dormir. Je suis déjà dans mon lit et je commence à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

J'abats ma main sur mon réveil, et c'est avec difficulté que je sors de mon lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je prends ma douche bien que mon corps me fait souffrir énormément, j'ai dû rester dans la douche plus de quarante minute car je sens mon corps engourdit. Je suis en train de me rhabiller, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, petit pense bête je dois penser à fermer mes portes à clefs. Je me retourne en pensant voir Hanabi mais c'est avec horreur que je vois mon cousin, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre ouverte. De mon côte j'étais seulement vêtue d'une petite culotte et de mon soutient gorge, donc il pouvait voir toutes mes blessures. Je me rhabille à toute vitesse.

_Ne...Neji qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Bégaie-je

Il continua à me regarder mais cette fois son regard était chargé non de haine mais de surprise et de l'inquiétude non vers moi mais de la vérité qu'il obtiendrait de moi. Enfin s'il en obtient une.

_ Qui t'a fait ça demanda-t-il la voix neutre mais je peux apercevoir une onde de colère dans sa voix, ce qui me surprit. Je reste là à le regarder, il commence à se rapprocher de moi et me prends par le bras et me ramène dans la chambre. Il me fait m'assoir sur le lit, il se met à côté de moi. Je regarde l'heure et m'aperçois qu'il est déjà sept heures cinquante-cinq. Je me lève à tout vitesse, prend mon sac, mon ipod, et sort de la chambre. Je dévale l'escalier, entends mon cousin m'appeler mais ne fait rien et je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. J'ouvre la porte et vois tous mes anciens amis présents, je ne leur adresse pas un regard et cours dehors.

_  
[narrateur externe]

Après que Hinata soit partie en cours, Neji arriva devant la porte principale,il vit que tous ses amis étaient là, il tourna la tête pour voir Hinata partir en courant. Il lâcha un soupir.

- Il y a un problème, Neji ? demanda une voix féminine.  
Neji se retourna pour voir sa petite amie le regarder avec inquiétude, et il laissa échapper un sourire.

- Ce n'est rien Tenten, il faudra juste que je règle un problème avec Hinata. Répondit-il

- Hinata a encore créé un problème!? S'écria cette fois un garçon.

- Non elle n'a rien fait, mais elle m'a caché quelque chose et ça j'aime pas ! Répondit-il en sentant sa colère remonter.

- En quoi ça te pose un problème qu'elle t'ai caché quelque chose Neji-nii , tu la détestes non ? Rétorqua Hanabi qui n'avait rien raté de la scène.

- Hanabi...dit-il.

- Quoi ? Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour elle ! Depuis cette stupide rumeur sa vie est un vrai enfer, mais vous à la place de la croire, vous avez préféré croire une rumeur qui n'a ni queue ni tête! S'énerva-t-elle

- ...

- Alors vous n'avez plus rien à dire! Franchement je plains ma sœur d'avoir eu des amis dans votre genre. Elle ne me dit rien de ce qui se passe au lycée mais j'ai mon idée là-dessus, alors à partir de maintenant, quand elle rentrera à la maison, je ne veux plus la voir souffrir alors qu'elle est déjà assez meurtrie comme ça ! Et pour ce que tu as vu neji-nii oublie tout de suite ça ne te regarde pas. Sur ce, bonne journée ! Dit-elle encore énervée, avant de sortir de la maison pour se diriger vers son collège.

Tout le groupe regarda partir Hanabi, cette fille avait beau être en 3éme elle a du caractère. Le groupe à son tour décida de partir vers le lycée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils aperçurent Hinata assise sur un banc de la cours, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, les yeux fermés, un léger sourire ornant ses fines lèvres rosies par le froids. D'habitude à cette heure-là personne n'était au lycée. Bien que le collège était ouvert le lycée lui n'ouvrait qu'a neuf heures pour tout le monde.

_  
[Hinata]

Après que j'ai couru comme une dératée, je suis arrivée au lycée, bien sûr à cette heure- là personne n'était là car les cours ne reprennent qu'a neuf heure. J'avais mes écouteurs dans les oreilles et là, ma chanson préférée commença, un sourire étira mes lèvres, qui étaient froidies par ce temps glacial.

_HINATAAAA ! Cria une voix masculine.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Deidara, Sasori et toute la bande se diriger vers moi. Je leur fait un énorme sourire, eux et Hanabi sont bien les seuls à me faire sourire juste avec leurs présences à mes côtés.  
La bande est constituée que de garçons et d'une fille. Konan est comme la maman des garçons, ils ont tous un caractère qui leur est spécifique. En première il y a Deidara grand, cheveux blonds et yeux couleur bleu ciel. Un vrai dragueur dans les deux sens c'est à dire pour garçon et fille. Sasori, grand lui aussi mais il a les cheveux de couleur rouge et des yeux de couleur marron, il doit bien être le garçon le plus sage du groupe et je le considère comme mon frère, il connait tout de moi et moi de lui. Après il y a Hidan grand fou et qui adore l'argent et lui aussi ne fait que draguer mais cette fois que les filles. Après Pein, petit amie de Kohan, il est grand, a les cheveux de couleur orange et des yeux gris, et il a des piercing un peu partout sur la figure. Bien qu'il ait une apparence qui laisse à désirer comme dirait les autres personnes, il est une personne digne de confiance. Konan sa petite amie, a les cheveux bleu clair et les yeux de couleur gris et elle a toujours une rose blanche dans ses cheveux. Et le dernier, Itachi, grand comme tous les autres, il a les cheveux marron et des yeux rouge sang, caractère peu expressif. Toutes les personnes dans cette bande sont toutes très sympas et je sais qu'on peut leur faire confiance. C'est pourquoi je leur ai dit concernant mon père et eux ils sont au courant de la vérité concernant la rumeur. Ils l'ont appris durant les vacances de l'année dernière. Et sans me rendre compte, je tiens énormément à eux.

_ Ça va ? Demanda Deidara en me faisant la bise.

_ Oui et toi ? Demandais-je à mon tour.

_ Ça va ça va répondit-il en riant.

_ Hinata, montre-moi ton dos, demanda Konan.

_ Pourquoi je vais très bien. Répondit-je

_ Tu ne sais pas mentir Hinata ! Dit-elle.

Je lui montre mon dos, elle soulève mon t-shirt.

_ Putain ton père n'y est pas allé de main morte ! S'énerva-t-elle

_ C'est rien, je vais bien, Hanabi m'a soigné hier soir, dis-je.

_ Attend j'ai pris une crème au cas où, dit-elle en cherchant dans son sac pour en sortir un tube de crème, avant de me l'appliquer sur mon dos, je fis une grimace de douleur. J'entends les garçons jurer et dire toutes sortes de méchanceté sur mon père. Un sourire apparait sur mon visage, je suis contente qu'ils aient découvert la vérité sur la rumeur, car sinon je ne serais jamais devenue amie avec eux.

_ Je te jure, pourquoi tu portes pas plainte auprès des policiers en disant que ton père te maltraite ? Demanda Hidan tout près de moi.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne porterais pas plainte! Répliquais-je

_ Mais pourquoi tu souffres pour rien ?! S'énerva-t-il

_ Hidan, j'ai promis à ma mère de m'occuper de mon père jusqu'à ma majorité et dès que j'ai 18 ans c'est à dire dans 1 semaine, je pars de chez moi avec ma sœur. Et bien sûr je préviendrai Neji. Lui dis-je.

_ Ok. Vivement que les deux semaines passent vite. Dit-il en m'embrassant la joue et me fit un énorme sourire que je lui rendis.

_ Et chez qui tu vas habiter ? Demanda Sasori.

_ Je sais pas encore... dis-je.

_ Tu pourras venir vivre cher moi. Proposa Pein.

_ Non! Je ne veux pas te poser de problèmes, de plus tu vis avec Konan, je trouverai un job a mi-temps et achèterai un appartement pour deux personnes dis-je.  
_ Mais...Commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par Itachi.

_ Elle viendra vivre chez moi et quand t'aura trouvé un job et assez d'argent pour t'acheter un appartement tu partiras de chez moi et pas d'objection! dit-il avec conviction.

_ Itachi a raison, tu seras plus en sécurité chez lui ! Dit Sasori avec un ton catégorique.

_ OK ! Merci Itachi. Dis- je en lui faisant un énorme sourire, il me le rendit mais un sourire plus petit.

Il y a pas photo, ces gens sont bénis du ciel et ils sont géniaux.

[Narrateur externe]

Neji et son groupe assistaient à la scène, complétement surpris. Depuis quand Hinata et ce groupe se connaissaient ?!

- Depuis quand ils se connaissent eux ? Demanda – Ino une jolie petite blonde.

_ Va savoir répondit Kiba

Plus personnes ne parla et continua a regardé le groupe qui parle avec le sourire aux lèvres. La cour commença à se remplir et la sonnerie retentit. Le groupe de Neji se dirige vers leur salle de cours. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, leur professeur était déjà là, c'est bien la première fois que le professeur était à l'heure. Ils partirent s'assoir et la classe se remplit petit à petit, la deuxième sonnerie sonna et le professeur ferma la porte.

_ Bonjour les enfants, aujourd'hui nous accueillions un nouvel élève parmi nous. Dit Monsieur Kakashi. Il a les cheveux gris bien qu'il n'a que 23 ans et il a une sorte de foulard qui lui recouvre la majeure partie du visage.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et le professeur dit à la personne de rentrer. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un garçon avec les cheveux orange - rouge et les yeux turquoise et il avait un petit tatouage au-dessus de son œil droit. Il avait l'air d'un vrai délinquant. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers le professeur, arriva à la hauteur de Monsieur Hatake , il se retourna vers la classe. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Hinata un peu essoufflée.

_ Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas à l'heure. Dit-elle les joues rosies.

_ C'est rien Hinata, va t'assoir, Rétorqua le professeur.

L'ancien groupe d'amis d'Hinata lui lança des regards noirs, à part Neji qui était encore dans ses pensées.

Hinata ferma la porte et leva enfin la tête, lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence du jeune homme elle se fige sur place.

_ Ga..Gaara tu fais quoi ici? Demanda Hinata complètement surprise par sa présence dans la classe.

Ledit Gaara se dirige vers Hinata et arrive à sa hauteur, la regarda ensuite sans bouger. Hinata fit de même. Sans que personne ne le comprenne, Gaara avait déjà Hinata dans ses bras. Dans la classe il y a eu plusieurs réactions, la moitié des filles de la classe était rouge et choquée et les garçons sifflent et il y avait pleins de murmures. Neji, par pur réflexe s'était levé et avait fait tomber sa chaise, créant un fracas sonore. Et toute la classe se tut, les amis de Neji étaient surpris c'est la première fois qu'il réagissait de cette façon mais Tenten sa petite-amie sans même se rendre compte, un fin sourire orna ses lèvres.

_ Je t'interdis de toucher à ma cousine dit-il avec une voix très froide.

Gaara se retourna vers lui Hinata toujours dans ses bras. Il lança un regard noir à Neji.

_ Pourquoi je devrais la lâcher? Demanda-t-il en regardant Neji d'un air glacial.

_ Je... Ne trouvant rien à redire, il se tut car même s'il est le cousin d'Hinata, le droit de dire quoi que ce soit sur la vie privée de sa cousine lui avait été enlevé le jour où il n'avait pas cru en Hinata et par la même occasion l'avait abandonné.

_ C'est bien ce que je pense, tu n'as plus rien à dire concernant les personnes que ta cousine approchent car après tout, tu l'as abandonné sur une rumeur infondée et qui a été lancée par une personne que tu connais bien et...

_ GAARA cria Hinata le faisant taire dans son discours.

_ Quoi ? Tu souffres depuis maintenant un an et t'as jamais voulu rien leur dire et moi qui suis à Suna, je m'inquiète et il en va de même pour Temari et Kankuro dit-il en peu en colère.

Hinata esquissa un sourire.

_ Je me suis fait d'autres amis qui eux aussi sont au courant de la vérité je te les présenteraient après, ok ? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

_ Hm, dit-il.

_ Est ce que vous avez fini de discuter vous deux , j'aimerais bien commencer mon cours, Neji est ce que tu pourrais bien te rasseoir s'il te plait, et toi jeune homme ,présente toi, demanda le professeur.

Hinata partit s'assoir au fond de la classe a côté de la fenêtre, et Gaara remonta sur la petite estrade.

_ Gaara No Sobaku 18 ans, dit-il froidement avant de se diriger vers Hinata étant donné qu'elle était assise toute seule.

Le cours se passa sans autre problème. Mise à part le fait que Hinata recevait des regards noirs de la part d'une autre personne sans que les gens de la classe ne le remarquent. Hinata sentit qu'on la regardait, elle tourna la tête pour savoir qui lui donnait des sueurs froides. Lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux remplis de haine d'une personne, elle se figea sur place. Gaara, qui avait remarqué que Hinata avait un comportement bizarre, tourna la tête vers elle, il remarqua qu'elle fixait quelqu'un. Il dirigea son regard vers le même point que Hinata fixait et lorsqu'il vit la personne lancée des regards assassins à Hinata, il lui lança aussi un regard à vous glacer le sang. L'étudiant surpris et apeuré mais par-dessus tout énervé, tourna la tête et Gaara tourna la tête vers le tableau. Hinata de son côté, avait tout vu et avait baissé la tête. Elle serra les poings et se contenta de dire un petit '' merci '' à Gaara. Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais il mit sa main sur celle d'Hinata. Quelques autres personnes avaient tout remarqué mais n'avaient fait aucune remarque.  
Les deux autres cours, rien ne s'était passé mise à part que Naruto trouva judicieux de dire au professeur de chimie qu'il ressemblait à un cadavre et à un serpent ce qu'il lui a valu deux heure de colles et un bon coup de poing de la part de Sasuke sur la tête. Lorsque midi sonna, Gaara et Hinata se dirigèrent vers la cantine, ils prirent tous les deux un plateau. Hinata se dirigea vers une table au fond de la cantine près de la fenêtre, Gaara derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva elle remarqua que le groupe s'était agrandi.

_ HINATA !gueula une jeune fille en se jetant dans ses bras, elle a peine le temps de donner son plateau à une personne qu'elle se retrouva par terre, la jeune fille au-dessus d'elle. Toutes les personnes dans la cantine arrêtèrent de parler et regardèrent ce qu'il se passait.

_ Je suis tellement contente de te voir ça fait longtemps. S'écria la jeune fille, elle avait les cheveux de couleur blond attachés en quatre couettes et les yeux de couleur vert.

_ Moi..aussi...je suis contente mais tu m'étouffes Temari-nee dit Hinata le visage presque bleu.

_ AAAAA! Je suis désolée ! dit-elle en se relevant, Hinata se releva elle aussi et partit s'assoir, Temari en fit de même.

_ Kankuro-nii ça fait longtemps, ça va ? Demanda Hinata a un jeune homme qui avait les cheveux marron et les yeux de couleur noir*.

_ Ça va ma puce et toi ? Demanda-t-il en retour avec un sourire à faire craquer plus d'une.

_ Oui je vais très bien dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le reste de la journée se passa très bien la fin des cours sonna. Le groupe d'hinata et celui de son cousin se dirent au-revoir et tout le monde parti de son côté. Hinata appréhendait le retour à la maison à cause de son père, sa sœur n'étant pas encore là il la frapperait encore plus qu'avant même si il y avait Neji . Elle arriva devant chez elle, son cousin était déjà rentré à la maison , elle respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrir complétement, Hinata se figea sur place. Son père se trouva devant elle, il avait des yeux blancs comme ceux d'Hinata mais ils étaient chargés de haine et mépris vis à vis d'hinata.

_ Dépêche-toi d'entrer, petite sotte dit-il avec une voix froide.

_ Oui père dit-elle sans la moindre émotion. Elle s'avança dans la maison et ferma la porte. Au moment où elle ferma la porte, son père la prit par les cheveux, monta les escaliers, ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Hinata, la jeta dedans et ferma la porte à clef.

[Hinata]

Mon père venait de me jeter dans ma chambre et ma tête heurta violemment le sol. Puis j'entendis un clic, mon père vient de fermer la porte à clef. J'inspire un bon coup et deux seconde après, je reçois un violent coup au niveau du thorax, comprimant mes poumons et me faisant cracher du sang.

_ Tu viens de salir le parquet avec ton sang, le sang sa s'enlève pas aussi facilement, idiote, dit mon père froidement mais avec un peu d'ironie dans la voix. Ce qui m'énerva. Je lui lançais un regard noir, j'essayais de faire le plus discrètement possible mais pas assez car mon père le remarqua, ce que m'a valu une bonne claque. Il m'agrippa par les cheveux, me traina jusqu'à la commode et me fracassa la tête contre le meuble. Je perdis presque connaissance mais il me donna une gifle monumentale.

_ Ne perd pas connaissance maintenant, on vient juste de commencer, dit-il avec un sourire de psychopathe. Sans même le remarquer j'avalais ma salive.

Il me donna plusieurs coups et je sentis quelques côtes se casser, ce qui me fit un mal de chien. Je me suis mordue la main pour ne pas crier, ce qui m'a valu une main complétement ensanglantée. A cause de la douleur, mes joues étaient ravagées de larmes. J'entendis un rire, je relevais la tête pour voir mon père en train de sourire. La torture dura encore une heure jusqu'à que mon père entende la porte s'ouvrir, ce qui signifiait que ma jeune sœur était rentrée et je lui dis merci.

_J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine conversation. Dit mon père.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Mon sac est a côte de moi et bien que j'ai promis à ma mère de rester ici jusqu'à ma majorité, on dire bien que je peux pas.

_ Je suis désolée maman, mais je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse. Dis-je

Je sors mon portable de mon sac et appelle un numéro au choix, le moment où j'allais appuyer, ma sœur déboula dans la chambre. Je lui fis un petit sourire.

_ Hanabi aide moi à me redresser s'il te plait, demandais-je Ma sœur m'aida à m'appuyer contre le lit.

_ Ça va grande-sœur ? demanda-t-elle, l'air complètement horrifié.

_ Hanabi je peux plus tenir et toi non plus, bien que ce soit moi qui reçois les coups toi aussi tu as mal , c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de partir d'ici et je veux que tu viennes avec moi, est ce que tu es d'accord ? demande-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle se leva, sortit de la chambre et revint quelques minutes après avec un sac de voyage remplit de toutes choses.

_ J'ai aussi pris mon ordinateur portable dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je lui fais aussi un grand sourire.

_ Tu peux faire mon sac aussi s'il te plaît et prend aussi mon ordi portable, je ne peux plus bouger mes jambes, dis-je avec un petit sourire désolé.

_ D'accord mais chez qui on va aller ? demanda Hanabi tout en faisant mon sac.

_ Chez un ami à moi, dis-je en appelant Itachi.

J'ai attendu quelques seconde et quelque décrocha enfin.

_ Oui résidence Uchiwa a l'appareil entendis-je de l'autre côté du téléphone.

_ Bon...Bonjour est ce que Itachi Uchiwa est là s'il vous plait, demandais-je.

_ Et a qui ai-je l'honneur s'il vous plait ? demanda le majordome à l'autre côté du fil.

_ Hinata Hyuuga. Dis-je

_ Je vais chercher le jeune maitre, attendez quelques minutes s'il vous plaît, dit-il.

_ Oui dis-je simplement.

J'attendis quelques minutes. Et une autre personne décrocha le téléphone.

_ Allo dit Itachi.

_ Itachi c'est moi Hinata , je sais que c'est bizarre mais je voudrais que tu me rendes un service demandais-je

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hinata demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

_ On dirait que je ne pourrais pas tenir la promesse faite à ma mère, est ce que tu peux venir me chercher, je ne peux plus marcher. Je suis dans ma chambre et je suis trop lourde pour que Hanabi me porte.

_ J'arrive dans cinq minutes dit-il.

_ Merci dis-je avant que refermer mon portable. Je reste la dans mes pensées en attendant qu' Itachi vienne.

_ Grande-sœur j'ai terminé déclara Hanabi en me sortant de mes pensées. Je tourne la tête vers elle et remarque un sac supplémentaire.

_ Ma chérie est ce que tu es allée chercher Neji, il faut lui dire mais fais le moins de bruit possible demandais-je.

_ D'accord dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Neji. Cinq minutes plus tard, Neji arriva dans ma chambre. Lorsqu'il me vit il allait ouvrir la bouche mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Itachi qui déboula dans ma chambre, un peu essoufflé. A son tour lorsqu'il m'a vu son expression changea du tout au tout. A travers ses yeux noirs corbeau j'ai pu y voir défiler, d'abord de la surprise, de l'énervement et de la haine qu'il essaya de contenir le mieux possible.

_ Tu vas bien demanda-t-il inquiet.

_ J'ai connu mieux mais je crois que j'ai deux ou trois cotes cassées dit-je avec un petit rire jaune.

_ C'est pas le moment de rigoler, je te ramène chez moi « dit-il Il se retourne ensuite vers Hanabi » toi aussi tu viens avec moi.

_ Explique à Neji s'il te plaît dit-je avant de perdre connaissance.

_  
[Narrateur externe]

Hinata venait tout juste de perdre connaissance à cause de la douleur.

_ Grande-sœur dit Hanabi en allant vers sa sœur

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Hanabi elle va bien mais il faut se dépêcher de la ramener chez moi dit- Itachi.

_ Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe là ? Demanda Neji tout en regardant ses deux cousines.

_ C'est simple ton oncle , c'est a dire le père d'hinata et d'hanabi bat Hinata « dit Iatchi froidement en portant Hinata dans ses bras façon princesse. » Hanabi prend tes affaires et celles d'hinata et va en bas il y a une voiture qui nous attend.

_ Quoi mais vous allez ou la ? demanda Neji même si il connaissait la réponse.

_ Elles vont vivre chez moi a partir de maintenant dit-il en suivant Hanabi.

_ Désolée Neji on se reverra bye dit-elle en passant devant son cousin.

Ils descendirent tous les trois en bas, Hanabi se dirige tout de suite vers la voiture et le voiturier leur ouvra la portière. Hanabi se mit devant et Itachi et Hinata derrière.

_ Au-revoir Neji « dit-Itachi en refermant la porte. » A la maison Jean-Marc

La voiture démarra et partit en direction de la maison des Uchiwa.

Neji de son côté n'est pas rentré dans la maison mais il avait enfilé son manteau, ses chaussures et avait appelé Tenten.

La voiture arriva devant la maison des Uchiwa, elle se gara dans le garage. Itachi Hanabi et Hinata toujours inconsciente venait tout juste de rentrer dans la maison. Itachi se dirige directement vers le salon là où étaient ses parents, hanabi derrière lui.

_ Maman j'ai besoin de ton aide dit-il en rentré dans le salon.

Les parents lorsqu'ils ont vue l'état d'Hinata se levèrent précipitamment.

_ Mon Dieu qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé demanda la mère d'Itachi en allant vers son fils.

_ Je t'expliquerai après pour l'instant il faut la soigner dit-il en l'allongeant sur le canapé.

_ Oui Maria peux-tu venir s'il te plait demanda la maitresse de maison. Quelques secondes après une jeune fille débarqua.

_ Oui madame il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Peux-tu aller appeler un docteur s'il te plaît demanda-t-elle.

_ Tout de suite madame dit la jeune fille en allant appeler le docteur de la famille.

_ Maintenant tu nous explique ce qu'il se passe jeune homme, demanda son père.

_ Elle se fait battre par son père et ça dure depuis que sa mère est morte c'est à dire 11 ans dit-il en serrant les poings.

_ Quoi tu te fous de moi ça fait 11 ans qu'elle endure ce traitement dit sa mère complétement horrifiée.

_ Et toi jeune fille est ce que ton père t'a frappé ? demanda le père à Itachi

_ Non moi il me touche pas mon père et ma sœur avait un accord c'est que seule ma sœur se fasse battre sans rien dire mais en retour ma sœur a fait promettre à mon père de pas me toucher. dit-elle en baissant la tête et serrant les poings, elle était au bord des larmes , lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer , elle releva la tête pour voir la mère d'Itachi la prendre dans ses bras.

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute, si ta sœur a fait ça car elle tenait énormément à toi et elle voulait pas que tu sois blessée, c'est une grande-sœur remarquable que tu as là dit-elle en la serrant encore un peu plus. Hanabi éclata en sanglot dans les bras de la jeune dame.

_ Excusez-moi de vous déranger madame mais le docteur vient d'arriver dit la jeune femme de tout a l'heure.

_ Faites le rentrer dit le maitre de maison.

Le docteur entra dans la pièce et lorsqu'il remarqua la jeune fille évanouie, il fronça les sourcils.

_ Bonjour Madame Monsieur Uchiwa dit-il en faisant une courbette.

_ Bonjour Docteur s'il vous plait est ce que vous pouvez examiner cette jeune fille demanda M,Uchiwa

_ Tout de suite Monsieur dit le docteur en allant vers la jeune fille.

Après dix minute de consultation et d'examens, le médecin se tourna vers les Uchiwa le visage grave.

_ Cette jeune fille a reçu beaucoup de coups et qui date de très longtemps. Elle va devoir se reposer pendant un bon moment. Et je conseille de ne pas trop la forcer que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement car si elle force trop elle pourrait avoir de gros problèmes.

_ D'accord merci beaucoup docteur dit Mr. Uchiwa en serrent la main du docteur.

Hanabi resta au chevet de sa grande-sœur. Et Itachi regarda Hinata avec inquiétude et une envie irrépréhensible de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il secoua la tête pour enlever cette idée de la tête, bien qu'il est des sentiments concernant la jeune fille qui est couchée sur le canapé , il se rappelle des émotions qui l'ont submergé tout a l'heure lorsque Hinata l'avait appelé, il était fou d'inquiétude et la haine qu'il avait éprouvé envers le père d'Hinata lui 'avait fait peur a lui-même.

_ Comment va-t-elle demanda Mikoto a son fils.

_ Elle est toujours en train de dormir dit celui-ci

Madame Uchiwa regarda son fils et un sourire bienveillant étira ses lèvres.

_ Tu sais tout a l'heure lorsque tu es partie en courant de la maison c'est bien la première fois que je te vois dans cet état la et quand j'ai vu Hinata et le regard que tu lui adressais j'ai tout de suite compris, mon fils est amoureux d'une très belle jeune femme et courageuse pour avoir endurer tout ça pendant 10 ans juste pour protéger sa jeune sœur. Dit-elle

Son fils bien qu'il est resté indifférent pendant son monologue, il avait rougit lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'il était sous le charme Hinata et sa Mikoto le remarqua et un grand sourire orna son visage. Elle sauta au coup de son fils et l'embrassa. Surpris Itachi ne bouge pas et se laisse faire car il n'a pas déteste ce contact.

_ Itachi ramène Hinata dans une chambre d'amie s'il te plaît dit Mikoto en s'éloignent d'Itachi.

Itachi ne dit rien et se dirigea vers Hinata, il l'a porte dans ses bras et monte les escaliers. Il ouvre la porte avec son pied et va mettre Hinata dans le lit, quelques cheveux lui sont tombés devant les yeux, Itachi déplace sa frange et ses quelques mèches tombent, il regarde Hinata et lui embrasse le front.

_  
[Narrateur externe]

Il était plus de vingt heure lorsque Sasuke rentra cher lui, il alla directement dans le salon et lorsqu'il arriva il vit ses parents et une autre personne, la reconnaissant il ouvrit grand les yeux et sa bouche forma un parfait O.

_ Hanabi tu fous quoi ici, demanda-t-il a la jeune collégienne.

_ Oh bien venu à la maison mon chérie dit Mikoto en allant embrasser Sasuke sur la joue.

_ Hn je vous repose la question que fait hanabi ici ? Redemanda-t-il avec en peu plus de voix.

_ Hanabi et sa grande-sœur vont vivre ici a partir de maintenant. Dit son père je crois bien que c'est la premiere fois que Sasuke entend son père parler autant.

_ Et pourquoi Hinata doit venir vivre ici demanda-t-il en fixant toujours Hanabi.

_ Pour des raisons qui ne te regardent pas dit Hanabi en fixant aussi l'Uchiwa

_ ça me regarde étant donné que c'est chez moi ici et que je ne veux pas d'Hinata ici, je ne veux pas d'une traitre chez moi et d'une pute par-dessus le marché. Dit-il froidement.

_ JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE MA SŒUR DE CETTE FAÇON ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ cria-t-elle complètement hors d'elle.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il

_ Hinata n'est pas une traitre et encore moins une pute dit-elle froidement et en serrant les poings.

_ Ah bon ? Je suis désolé de te le dire mais tout le lycée pense le contraire et on a vu des preuves du contraire aussi. Dit-il en la fixant froidement mais Hanabi remarqua de Sasuke serre les poings jusqu'à que les jointes deviennent blanches.

_ Tu parles de ces photos où on la voit avec beaucoup de garçons mais je te rappelle qu'il y a beaucoup de filles avec les cheveux noir et qu'on peut très bien mettre des lentilles blanches. De plus depuis quand tu crois à ces rumeurs stupide !? Dit-elle en haussant un peu la voix.

_ On m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix de plus moi je sais pas si c'est vrai ou faux car Hinata nous a donné aucune réponses aux questions qu'on lui a posé lorsque ces photos sont apparues, elle a juste détourné le regard comme si elle se sentait coupable de quelque chose dit-il

_ Mais c'est pas parce que qu'elle a détourné le regard qu'on fait d'elle une coupable, il t'est pas passé par la tête qu'elle voulait cacher quelque chose ?! Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose la personne qui a lancé cette rumeur fait partie de ton groupe d'amis dit-elle en fixant l'Uchiwa

Sasuke fixe Hanabi sans rien dire, aucune émotion ne traversa son visage.

_Et c'est qui? Demanda-t-il en fixant Hanabi, celle-ci sursauta et fixe Sasuke , on dirait que celui-ci était au courant de quelque chose et qu'il attendait qu'on lui confirme ce qu'il se doute déjà. Hanabi baissa la tête et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, peut-être que les anciens amis de sa sœur ne sont pas tous les enfoirés de première catégorie.

_ Tu connais déjà la réponse alors pourquoi tu lui demandes ? Demanda une voix de derrière Sasuke.

Sasuke se retourna pour voir son frère appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Grand-frère dit-Sasuke en fixant Itachi.

Celui-ci se rapprocha de son jeune frère et pose une main sur sa tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement. Sasuke rougit à cause de son geste ça bien longtemps que son frère ne lui avait pas ébouriffé les cheveux.

_ Je suis contente que tu lui es pas tournée le dos dit Itachi en offrant un vrai sourire à Sasuke.

_ Hn dit Sasuke en esquissant un sourire a son tour aussi.

Hanabi avait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, elle était contente que ces deux-là s'entendent si bien.

_ Je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir une fois pour toute avec cette histoire dit Itachi

_ Oui tu as raison je ne veux plus que grande-sœur soit malheureuse dit Hanabi en faisant un grand sourire aux Uchiwa.

Les enfants continuèrent de parler , alors que les parents étaient discrètement partis au début de la dispute mais avaient garder un œil sur les enfants au cas où. Ils avaient le sourire aux lèvres c'est bien la premières fois depuis des années que Sasuke et Itachi parlaient sans se disputer.

_

[Narrateur externe]

L'akatsuki et 3 d'Hebi se trouvaient dans la maison des Uchiwas. Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon sur les canapés.

_ Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu nous a tous appelé ici au juste Itachi et pourquoi Sasuke , Naruto , Shikamaru sont là ? Demanda Deidara

_ Tout simplement parce qu'il est temps de tout dire concernant Hinata, et ses trois-là sont déjà au courant, ils ont devinés tout seul. Dit- Itachi

_ Ah ok et comment vous avez deviné vous trois? Demanda Hidan

_ A la rentrée tout simplement on a vu les mecs qui étaient sur les photos dans la rue et comme on n'était pas très sûr on leurs a demandé et ils nous ont dit bien que la couleur des cheveux et des yeux était la même la fille était complètement différente et on lui a demandé le prénom de la fille et ils nous ont répondu. Expliqua Naruto

_ Et pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit aux autres? Demanda Kohan

_ Tout simplement que on avait peur qu'il crache l'info par accident et on voulait pas que l'affaire soit ébruite on voulait la venger dans les moindres détails, on aime pas le fait qu'elle soit autant blessée car elle nous aide tous les trois. Dit Shikamaru

_ Mais vous l'avez quand même abandonné pendant un an Dit Temari froidement.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'on a aimé laisser faire ces idiots tout ce qu'ils voulaient sur Hinata , on les a menacer en cachette pour qu'ils arrêtent. Dit Shikamaru froidement aussi.

_ A vrai dire le fait que vous soyez devenus amies avec Hinata nous a beaucoup aidé , mais comment vous êtes devenu amis ?. Demanda Naruto

_ C'était pendant les vacances d'été, un soir après qu'on était allé voir un film on a entendu une fille hurler tellement fort qu'on l'a clairement entendu alors qu'elle se trouvait assez loin, on est allé voir et on a vu Hinata en train de se battre avec des garçons trois fois plus fort qu'elle, elle allait recevoir un coup super fort mais on est intervenu plus rapidement. On a maitrisé les garçons et on les a laisser partir mais avoir de partir définitivement un des deux garçon a dit à Hinata '' Tu as eu de la chance aujourd'hui mais tu sais qui va encore te faire des sales coups comme celui-là dans ton lycée '' Hinata était salement amochée et du coup elle est tombée dans les pommes, alors on a décidé de la ramener cher nous, elle s'est réveillée que deux jours plus tard mais entre-temps Kohan qui s'était occupée d'elle a vu les marques que son père lui avait infligé. Comme on avait découvert ses blessures , elle a étét obligé de tout nous dire, de la partie avec son père et celui dans le lycée. Dit Pein

_... firent les trois garçons

_ Elle est allée aussi loin que ça ! Elle a dépassé les bornes cria pratiquement Naruto hors de lui.

_ Calme toi Naruto sa sert à rien de t'énerver maintenant dit Sasuke calmement mais à qui les joins des mains devenaient blanches.

_ Alors vous avez une idée de comment on va annoncer tout ça à tout le monde? Demanda Shikamaru

_ T'es le génie de la pièce non ? Réfléchis un peu répondit Temarie

_ Femme galère dit Shikamaru tout doucement

_ T'a DIT QUOI ? cria-t-elle

_ Calme toi Temari Hinata est en train de dormir en haut dit Sasori

_ T'as de la chance que je ne veux pas faire chier Hinata sinon tu serais déjà encastré dans le mur dit-elle furieuse.

Shikamaru souffla et s'endormit rapidement.

_ Tsss fit Temari en regardent Shikamaru

_ Bon alors d'abord il faut prévenir les autres de la vérité dit Sasuke

_ Je vais voir comment va Hinata déclara Itachi en se levant.

Itachi disparut en haut des escaliers.

_ Il s'inquiète vraiment pour elle, c'est trop chou dit Kohan en regardent Pein et se plaçant entre ses bras.

_ Tu m'étonnes il est complètement accroc d'elle s'est bien la premiere fois que je le vois comme ça dit Sasori en esquissant un petit sourire.

_ Mon frère est vraiment amoureux d'Hinata ? Demanda Sasuke

_ Oui et il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments lorsqu'un garçon a dragué Hinata, il était si complètement furax qu'il a mis un poing au mec c'était trop marrant de voir Itachi dans cet état la dit Hidan en riant.

_ Ah oui comme même fit Naruto en riant un peu.

_...zzzzz...Fit Shikamaru

[Narrateur externe]

Pendant ce temps Itachi se trouvait dans la chambre d'hinata, il était assis sur une chaise près du lit de la jeune fille.

_Réveille-toi s'il te plait dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux doucement et en l'embrassent sur le front.

_mmm Itachi... Murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Itachi la regarde surpris mais un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.

_  
[Narrateur externe]

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour ou Hinata reprenait les cours après une semaine d'absence. Hanabi et sa sœur vivraient chez les Uchiwa jusqu'à que Hinata ait assez d'argent pour s'acheter un appartement pour elle et sa sœur. Sa sœur était déjà partie pour le collège, après avoir dit au revoir aux parents d'itachi, elle se dirige vers son lycée, Itachi et Sasuke étaient déjà partis en disant qu'ils avaient quelque chose à faire. Elle arriva pile au moment où la sonnerie sonna. Elle se diriga tout de suite vers sa classe. Tout le monde n'étaient pas encore rentré, elle se dirige directement vers sa place, c'est à dire à côté de Gaara,celui lui fit un sourire rapidement effacé mais assez pour que Hinata le voit. Elle lui fit un sourire à son tour.

_ Ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'elle s'assoit.

_ Oui mieux les parent d'itachi m'ont beaucoup aidé répondit-elle avec un pale sourire.

_Tant mieux dit-il à son tour.

Le professeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Le cours se passa normalement mais Neji lui envoyait toujours des regards et Tenten aussi, celle-ci était au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé , Neji lui a tout raconté mais rien aux autres. Les autres heures de cours se passèrent normalement aussi. Lorsque la sonnerie du dernier cour sonna, après avoir fini de ranger ses affaires, Gaara lui prit voilement le poignet et tira Hinata, celle-ci laissa un cri s'échapper de ses lèvres sous le coup de la surprise. Gaara la traina jusqu'à la cantine. Ils entrèrent dans la cantine et Gaara se dirigea directement vers le groupe .Il l'a fit s'assoir devant tout le monde et de son côté, il partit s'assoir à côte de Deidara.

_ Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe au juste demanda-t-elle en fixant tout le monde devant elle.

_Hinata écoute on a décidé de dire toute la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernier dit Hidan

Hinata les regarde comme si ils étaient possédés ou bien un truc dans le genre.

_ Heu...IL en est pas question cria-t-elle en se levant faisant tomber sa chaise. Toutes les personnes dans le réfectoire tournèrent la tête vers elle.

_ Hin...essaya de dire Kohan mais elle fut coupée par Hinata.

_ Pas question, si je dis quoi que ce soit Hana aura des problèmes et je sais de quoi elle est capable dit-elle en tremblant.

_T'en fais pas pour Hana, Konohamaru reste avec elle tout le temps répondit Deidara.

_ Mais .mais, elle fut coupée par une voix qui venait de derrière.

_ Pas de mais Hinata, il est temps que tout ceci s'arrête dit Shikamaru qui est avec toute la bande, la moitie était surprise de l'intervention de Shikamaru, mais ils étaient encore plus surpris lorsque Sasuke et Naruto prirent Hinata dans leur bras.

_ Désoler de t'avoir abandonné pendant un an mais il fallait pour pouvoir découvrir la personne qui t'a fait ça. Dit Sasuke en resserrent son étreinte autour de Hinata.

_Je suis désolé sœurette dit Naruto en la serrant encore plus son étreinte aussi.

_Je vous déjà pardonné depuis longtemps à vous trois dit-elle en resserrant ses bras autour des deux garçons.

_Hein? Comment ça ? Demanda Shika.

_ Un jour après que des garçons m'ont embêté vous êtes allés les menacer, je vous ai entendu j'étais pas très loin et j'ai assisté à toute la scène dit-elle en leur souriant.

_ Vous pouvez m'expliqué ce qu'il se passe ici demanda Kiba

_ En gros c'est par rapport de ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernier, Hinata est innocente d dit Sasori.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? demanda Sakura.

_ Simplement que Hinata a été manipulée et menacée par une personne qui se trouve dans ce réfectoire. Dit Itachi froidement en regardent Sakura avec un regard de glace, un horrible frisson parcourut son corps à ce moment précis.

_ Et qui est cette personne ? demanda Ino en tremblant.

_ C'est une personne qui est arrivé peu de temps avant que la rumeur sur Hinata se soit répandue et vous la connaissez tous dit Hidan.

Ino et les autres réfléchirent.

_OH mon Dieu murmura Ino et Tenten

_Sakura...murmura à son tour Kiba en se retournant vers elle. Celle-ci avait les poings tellement serrés que les jointes sont devenue blanches. Et son visage ne reflétait que haine et ses yeux fixèrent Hinata, celle-ci se mit à trembler.

_ J'ai rien à voir la dedans moi, ne me regarde par comme ça dit Sakura en regardant ses amis.

_ De un tu vas arrêter de regarder Hinata de cette façon et de deux mentir est un péché tu sais, dit froidement Kohan.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles répondit celle-ci en fuyant le regard de Kohan.

_ Moi je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça demanda Deidara en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Mais je vous dit que je sais pas de quoi vous parler dit-elle en élevant sa voix.

_ Tu sais comment Naruto, Shikamaru et moi avions découvert que s'est toi qui étais derrière tout ça ? Demanda Sasuke

_MAIS JE VOUS...Mais elle fut coupée par Sasuke.

_ Peu de temps après l'histoire, nous avions surpris une conversation entre toi et des gens pas très nets. Nous avons tout entendu, t'avais l'air vraiment heureuse, on s'est dit que c'était juste des amis à toi donc on allait rien dire, pourtant le visage de ces garçons, on les avait déjà vu quelque part, c'est à ce moment que Shikamaru sorti les photos qu'il avait enlevé du panneau. Les garçons ressemblaient étrangement aux mecs des photos mais pas toutes. On était toujours pas très sûr. On a laissé passer les vacances, puis a la rentré on est tombé sur des mecs qui sont sur les photos, ils nous ont répondu que les couleurs des cheveux et des yeux étaient les même, ils nous ont même précisé que la fille portait des lentilles. On leur a montré une photo de toi et ils ont dit que c'est toi qui leur avaient présenté la fille. Je crois bien qu'à ce moment on s'est posé tous la même question '' Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? '' Et je te jure que si Naruto, ne m'avait pas retenu, je serais venu te casse la gueule...Dit-il complétement hors de lui.

_ C'est bien la première fois que j'entends Sasuke parler autant dit quelqu'un

Tous le monde se retourna vers la personne. Naruto allait éclater de rire mais le regard noir de Sasuke le coupa dans son rire.

_ Hinata...Dit Gaara.

_ Désolée mais fallait que ça sorte, de plus je sais que vous êtes tous d'accord avec moi. Répondit-elle.

_ Bakaa Murmura Itachi en étouffant un rire.

_ POURQUOI ? T'a fait sa a Hinata, s'il te plaît donne-moi une réponse Sakura, cria presque Ino en suppliant Sakura.

_ Je t'avoir pourtant averti Hinata de rien dire dit-elle froidement a Hinata.

Clac ! c'est le bruit qu'a fait la main de Tenten sur la joue de Sakura.

_ Je t'interdis de parler à Hinata de cette façon, je sais que j'ai pas le droit de dire ça après ce que je lui ai fait mais je vais essayer de me faire pardonner pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé et j'ai bien l'intention d'y arriver. Et pour commencer je vais briser notre amitié et protéger Hinata contre toi et les autres garçons que t'as comme amis. Dit Tenten

_Tenten dit Hinata en serrant ses poings.

_ Je la déteste dit Sakura froidement.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Itachi sérieusement.

_ Elle m'a tout volé, lorsque je suis revenue ici j'ai revu mes amis et j'ai rencontré Hinata, avant je trainais toujours avec Naruto et Sasuke mais c'était différent maintenant, ils ne trainaient plus qu'avec elle et ils m'ignorent. En plus de ça, de temps en temps mais le pire ce fut le moment ou cette trainée a embrassé Sasuke, ça lui a pas suffi de me vole mes deux amis mais il a fallu qu'elle me vole la personne que j'aime. Je n'ai pas supporté et j'ai décidé de lui faire payer tout. De A à Z. Répondit-elle furieusement..

_ Quand est ce que j'ai t'embrassé Sasuke? Demanda Hinata en fixant Sasuke. Celui ci était aussi surpris que Hinata.

_ Ne me demande pas, je sais pas non plus dit Sasuke aussi surpris que Hinata. Et les autres personnes présente.

_ Ne mentez pas sa s'est passe derrière le bâtiment de chimie le 3 octobre entre 11 h et 14 h cria t-elle.

_ Le 3 octobre..AHH ! dit Naruto en se retournant vers les gens.

_ Mais bien sur le jour ou Hinata avait perdue son gage tu te rappelle, il fallait que tu ai dans la classe de Oro-snack et prendre un de ses serpents mais t'as pas pu car t'avais un peur bleu des serpents et si tu perdre il fallait que tu embrasse Sasuke mais pas sur la bouche, je suis certain d'avoir dit sur la joue parce que Sasuke considérait Hinata comme sa meilleur amie et moi comme ma sœur donc il avait aucun chance que je lui dise d'embrassé Sasuke sur la bouche. Termina t-il en fixant Sakura.

_ Je me disait aussi dit Hinata

Plus personne ne parler ,tous fixèrent Sakura, celui-ci avait la tête baisse mais elle releva la tête et fixa Hinata.

_ Sa ne change rien ! Tu as embrasser Sasuke, la j'ai plus rien à dire mais tu vas me le payer dit-elle en partent mais avant elle jeta un regard noir a Hinata.

[Narrateur externe]

Voilà 2 semaines que Hinata et Hanabi habite chez les Uchiwa. Sakura depuis ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, elle ne s'était plus montrée, le père de Hinata n'avait pas non plus donné signe de vie, on dirait qu'il se fiche ce qui aurait pu arriver à ses filles. Les relations entre Hinata et le groupe de son cousin avait un peu plus évolué, elle leur parle régulièrement mais elle trainait la plupart du temps avec l'Akatsuki. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée d' Itachi, le groupe se demande quand ces deux-là allaient enfin sortir ensemble depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, Hanabi était déjà partie pour le collège, et Hinata s'apprêtait à faire la même chose, elle attendait Sasuke car Itachi avait commencé les cours un peu plus tôt. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigeaient vers le lycée. Ils arrivèrent aux portes du lycée, traversèrent le cours, montèrent les escaliers, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de leur salle, ils l'ouvrirent et c'est avec surprise qu'ils découvrirent Sakura assise au premier rang; elle leur jeta un regard noir. Sasuke ne lui prêta aucune attention, prit la main de Hinata et partirent s'asseoir à leurs places respectives, c'est à dire Hinata à côte de Gaara et Sasuke à côte de Naruto. Sakura de son côté était tellement énervée qu'elle avait le visage rouge, elle sert ses poings tellement fort que les jointures deviennent blanches. La matinée se passa normalement, mais lorsque l'heure du déjeune arriva un mauvais évènement arriva. Tout le monde sortit du bâtiment pour se rendre au réfectoire mais une surprise les attende en effet le père de Hinata était là. Lorsqu'il vit sa fille la claque partit d'elle-même. Il y a eu un grand silence dans la cours, puis lorsque Gaara courut vers Hinata et qu'il cria son nom, tout le monde se réveilla.

_ Hinata sa va ? demanda Gaara à côte de Hinata

_ Oui. Dit-elle en retenant ses larmes. Et en se levant.

Son père se rapprocha d'elle pour la frapper de nouveaux. Il leva sa main pour la claquer mais son bras fut bloqué par une autre main.

_ Je vous interdis de la toucher dit une voix froide. Hiashi alias le père d'Hinata se retourna pour faire face à l'ainé des Uchiwa.

_ C'est une histoire de père à fille, l'ainé des Uchiwa n'a rien avoir la dedans dit-il froidement et en le regardant de haut.

_Désolé de vous décevoir, mais il y a un lien entre votre fille et moi donc j'interviens si j'en ai envie, que ça vous plaise ou non. Dit-il à son tour.

_Oh est quel lien il y a entre vous et mon incapable fille ? Demanda-t-il en sentant sa colère monter de plus en plus.

_ C'est très simple Hinata est ma petite amie et elle deviendra bientôt ma fiancée. Dit-il en esquissant un sourire, tout le monde était choqué mais la plus choquée resta Hinata, elle était devenue rouge de la tête aux pieds.

_Ah mais Hinata est encore mineure dit-il en essayant de calmer sa colère tout en fixant Itachi.

_non...dit Hinata doucement, mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Toutes les personnes présentent se retournèrent vers elle.

_QUOI NON ? gueula-t-il furieux

_ Je..J'ai 18 ans aujourd'hui donc je suis majeure, Dit-elle en sentent ses larmes couler.

_ Mais Hanabi n'a que 15 ans donc elle reste sous ma responsabilité dit-il sérieusement.

_ Non Hanabi est sous ma responsabilité, mère a demandé qu'elle soit sous ma responsabilité lorsque j'aurais 18 ans, elle a écrit sa dans son testament avant de mourir et ça a été accepté par un juge. De plus, j'ai le droit de me servir de l'argent de mon compte aussi à partir de ma majorité. Dit-elle en fixant son père sérieusement.

_ Je ne te crois pas rétorque Hiashi.

_ Vous pouvez demander sa à l'avocat de mère, elle vous expliquera tout en détail dit Hinata

_ On en reparlera dit-il avant de partir sans oublier de jeter un regard noir a sa fille.

Lorsque Hiashi disparut de la vue d'Hinata celle-ci s'écroula au sol et laissa ses larme couler sans retenue. Ino Tentent et Konan sautèrent sur Hinata pour la prendre dans leur bras. Les garçons de leur côté firent chacun un sourire. Sasuke leva la tête pour voir Sakura les regarder méchamment.

_ Laisse tomber cette histoire et commence à vivre ta nouvelle vie Sakura, ça te fera un grand bien et merci d'avoir appelé le père d'hinata tu nous a aidé en quelque sorte. Dit Sasuke Celle-ci était surprise mais elle lui offrit un petit sourire et disparut de la vue de Sasuke.

_  
[Hinata]

Ça va faire deux jours depuis que mon père est passé au lycée. Sakura a changé de lycée. Moi de mon côte je sors enfin avec Itachi, je vais pas vous dire comment ça c'est passé je vous laisse à votre imagination mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ça était magique et un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Ma sœur commence à mon avis à avoir des sentiments pour mon frère de cœur, car à chaque fois que Naruto est dans les parages, elle devient complétement rouge, c'est très marrant à voir. Pour les autres, il y a des couples qui se forment et d'autres qui se brisent mais à la fin tout le monde reste soudé. Comme ma mère aimait bien le dire '' quoiqu'il advienne, je rêve libre. Les pieds sur terre et la tête dans les nuages''. Maintenant je peux avoir les pieds sur terre mais lorsque j'en ai envie je peux avoir la tête dans le nuage. Alors, je peux le dire, non ? Je peux les prononcer ces quelques mots qui m'auraient encore arraché la bouche il n'y avait pas si longtemps: je vais bien, je me sens bien et la vie est belle. Ouf c'était dit. Allez, ne rougis pas idiote...

*Je lui pas mis le maquillage car je le préfère sans.


End file.
